


A Stroll in the Swamp

by Anonymous



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Crack Fic, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, OH GOD WHY, cumflation, hmmm yes, magnum dong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is a crack fic of shrek x donkey with shrek as the bottom. If you read the tags and decided to read you may have some issues but okay.
Relationships: Donkey/Shrek (Shrek)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	A Stroll in the Swamp

**Author's Note:**

> Magnum dong

Donkey tottered over to Shrek's swamp, hungry for some eggs and sausage. He waded his way through the swamp water and gets to his door and knocks the door. For a minute there is no sound, Fiona was out for the week with the kids but at least Shrek could be there. At that thought Donkey's 35 inch penis almost became hard at the idea of his old friend. After a few more minutes he begins to hear quite moans from behind the house and decides to wade over too the back of the house and then he sees him. His large green bulbous belly, his large thick moaning lips and his eager leaking dick which is currently being serviced with his hand. It's Shrek.

Donkey smiles and says "Oh, I see you're occupied."

Shrek turns around in surprise. "Oh, Donkey I- oh my mother of Christ your dick!" 

As he says this Donkey trots over to him and licks his lips. He leans over and begins to suck on his dick. Shrek moans and pushes Donkey lower on his dick, eventually his legs buckle and Shrek starts to moan louder.

"Oh fuck Donkey, I'm going to-" he cuts himself short, moaning so loud he farts, sending ripples through the water. His onion flavored mustard colored cum filling Donkey's mouth. And he swallowed.

"That was a good one Shrek now bring your ass over here." Donkey says running his hoof over his throbbing erection. 

Shrek looked conflicted, he'd never bottomed before, but Donkey's throbbing, meaty 35' inch penis looked so good and would make him feel so full. Deciding to bottom he took his thick meaty fingers and stretched his asshole wide, inviting Donkey's cock in which he obliged. With each thrust Shrek's moans echoed through the swamp into the village nearby and stretched his asshole. For 40 minutes Donkey pounded his asshole, stretching it to fit his dick and only his.

" Mother of lord Donkey, are you sure you're not part horse with a cock that- ahhh big." he says moaning.

Donkey uses one hoof to play with one of Shrek's nipples. Massaging it while chanting some kind of magic, suddenly his nipples begin to squirt milk! Which donkey eagerly begins to drink. Donkey roughly fucks Shrek's asshole until he reaches his prostate at which Shrek moans loudly, his onion flavored cum spraying everywhere. Donkey continues to press on Shrek's prostate until, something happens. donkey smiles.

"You feel that Shrek, I just made your prostate into a womb where I will plant my seed." Donkey says, his swollen dick poking his newly made womb.

"Wha-what in in the world!? Donkey I dunno If I-" Shrek tries to say but he's silenced with a hoof in his mouth as Donkey unloads gallons of cum into his new womb, impregnating him.

The deed was done but donkey didn't stop, he kept dumping load after load into his best friend, ensuring he'd birth a lot of his children. Shrek's belly swelled becoming big enough to fill a bathtub . Finally after the 12th load into his cum filled asshole Donkey pulled out, rubbing Shrek's heavily pregnant belly and watching his potent donkey cum trickle out of his new seedbed's asshole .Shrek looked down in horror but after a few more rounds it turned into pleasure. His swollen nipples leak milk his children would enjoy. donkey latched onto the nipple and began to suck at it while enjoying the afterglow of their round of sex.

**And they lived happily ever!**


End file.
